Always In My Heart
by IvikKorsgaard
Summary: Ukitake loss the love of his life Saiko, only to find her reincarnated into the body of a teenage girl by the same name. Now, he's trying to get her to remember her former self. UkixOC I don't own Saiko. Rating to change.
1. Chapter 1

The feeling of warm crimson spatter hit his face, his green eyes widened at that moment. He was too late. Why did he have to arrive late? He should have left earlier than he did. He used Shunpo, reaching his hands up, catching the brunette as she fell. Quickly, he moved back out of the hollow's way, keeping the woman close to his chest.

Jūshirō Ukitake, put his hand in front him, his brow frowned. "Hadō number 31; Shakkahō!" A red ball of energy flew towards the attacking hollow, destroying it.

"U…Uki…take…" the young woman gasped out, looking up at him. Her brown eyes appeared heavy and losing life, her chest heaved.

Ukitake shook his head, grabbing a hold of her hand, "Saiko…don't speak…please."

Saiko gave him a weak smile, "But…I…" She said softly, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Saiko…please…stay awake…" he said to her, moving her slightly to try to keep her from closing her eyes.

She looked up at him with heavily lidded eyes, before putting her head against his chest. This time she was silent, her breathing had become shallow, slowly her breathing had slowed down, coming to a stop.

Quickly, he stood up, before using shunpo to get the Division four barracks. He only hoped that he could get her to Unohana fast enough before the life was completely drained from her.

Ukitake waited patiently outside of the Division Four barracks, to hear about Saiko's condition. He wasn't even sure what he would do if she had died because he didn't get there fast enough to save her. Why did he have to arrive late? He quickly turned his head at the sound of someone approaching him. "Unohana-Taicho…how is she?"

Retsu Unohana stood before him, her hands crossed over each other in front of her. She shook her head at his question. "I'm afraid to say, Ukitake-Taicho, but…Saiko Aizen as passed on from our world."

Hearing those words, he went silent. A small drop of water fell on this cheek at that moment; he looked up at the sky. Was it going to rain? He looked back down at Unohana as the rain became to fall harder, his entire body becoming wet from the heavily rain.

She stared at him for a moment, "I'm truly saddened by this, to lose one of our own to a hollow attack. We should make preparations for a funeral for her." With that, she turned and walked back into the Division four barracks.

Kiyone and Sentarō came running up behind Ukitake. They stopped right behind them, panting a bit. "Ukitake-Taicho! How's Saiko doing?"

Ukitake turned to look at this third seat member, his facial expression saddened. He didn't even have to say a word to him before their facial expressions changed to match his.

"Taicho…I'm sorry…" Kiyone said softly, looking down as she put her hands over her chest. Tears slowly stared to roll down her cheeks.

A couple of days of preparations seemed like weeks of doing it. Ukitake stared silently at Saiko's lifeless body. He just wanted to keep blaming himself for her death. He reached his hand out, moving stray strand of hair out of her face.

Rukia walked up behind her captain before standing beside him, she looked over at him. "Taicho…don't blame yourself. You didn't kill Saiko."

He looked over at her, giving a sad smile. "That may be true, but I feel like it's my fault."

Though, it was unlike a captain to go on missions in the World of Living, Ukitake didn't mind taking this one mission. He opened the Senkaimon, stepping into the world of the living, he looked around. Though it had been years since Saiko's death, he couldn't still get over the fact that he wasn't able to save her. He walked silently down the streets, not that anyone could see him, he was on a recon mission after all there was no need for him to be in his gigai.

Saiko was walking home from school, letting out a small sigh. It was the same routine every day. Some part of her actually wished that something different and unexpected would happen. Just once. She moved her brown bangs a bit, as she looked down at the ground. An interesting pair of feet had caught her attention, causing her to look up from the ground. She raised her eyebrow. What on earth was that guy wearing?

He stopped for a moment as he passed by the girl. It couldn't be, could it? He turned his head to look over his shoulder at the girl who just walked passed him. His green eyes went wide at that moment. He reached out his hand, grabbing a hold of her. "Saiko…"

She quickly stopped, jumping a bit. She looked at him for a moment, tilting her head to the side. How did this man know her name? "You must have me mistaken for someone else. I don't know you at all."

Ukitake's brow frowned at that moment. How could she not remember him? "I'm not…you're Saiko Aizen. It's me, Jūshirō Ukitake."

Saiko shook her head, "I don't know you. My name isn't Saiko Aizen…its Saiko Kuragi. Why are you even dressed like that?" she looked around at the passing people, who were giving her odd stares as if she were talking to herself. The looks caused her to raise her eyebrow before looking back at the taller man.

"Saiko Kuragi? I'm a Shinigami, we all dress this way. You even dressed this way." He replied to her before letting go of her arm.

She shook her head again. This guy was crazy. After getting the odd looks, she figured he wasn't even alive before he mentioned being a Shinigami. "I'm telling you, I don't know who you are. This is the first time I've met you. You're obviously dead and you're missing someone who died. I'm not the Saiko you're looking for."

It was true that Ukitake was still pained by the loss of Saiko, maybe he was just hoping that this girl before him was the same Saiko he knew and loved back in the Soul Society. It was obvious, that she wasn't, after all she didn't even remember who he was. How would he ever be able to get her to remember her true self?


	2. Chapter 2

Ukitake sat alone, staring up at the cool night sky. He couldn't understand how Saiko couldn't remember who he was. It pained him greatly, but there wasn't much he could about her losing her memory of who she was. He let out a low sigh, lowering his head to the ground.

Saiko raised her eyebrow as she came upon the white haired man. What exactly was he doing? He looked like an idiot just sitting there as if something was going to happen. She moved closer to him, standing behind him. "What are you doing?"

He quickly turned his head to look up at her. Did she just happen upon him? He put his hand over his mouth as he started to cough. Why did it have to act up now? His green eyes closed as he fell over.

She stared at him for a moment before she stepped back a bit. Was he sick? She looked around a bit before she knelt down, picking him up in the fireman's hold. This wouldn't look weird right? Maybe no one would notice her walking back to her house, looking like she was holding an invisible object.

Saiko watched Ukitake sleep in her bed. She gently tapped her chin with her index finger. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't exactly tell her parents that her bed was occupied by a ghost. They'd never believe her. She felt uncomfortable sleeping next to a dead guy, but she didn't want anyone to think she was weird for not sleeping in her own bed. With a heavy sigh, she crawled into the bed just so that everything appeared to be normal when it wasn't.

The next morning, she rolled over at the sound of her mother's voice calling her from the doorway. She pulled the blankets up over her face. She didn't want to get up. There was no need for her get up. There was no school today…the only day without school and she has to get up early?

Saiko slowly sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes before she jumped back a bit. She had completely forgotten about _that_ guy being in her bed. Gently, she moved her hand closer to him, poking him several times to wake him up. "Hey…come one. Get your ass up."

Ukitake looked up at her for a moment before putting his arms on his forehead. Where was he? She wouldn't have brought him to her house, would she? "Huh? Oh…Saiko-chan. Sorry, I should get going." He said with a smile before get up out of her bed. With that, he jumped through her bedroom wall.

She was stunned for a moment, her cheeks felt a little hot. His smile was stunning to her; absolutely beautiful. Though, somehow it wasn't a happy smile. Her eyes saddened for a moment. Why did she feel bad for a dead guy? She wasn't even sure at that moment.

Saiko sighed heavily as she got out of bed and got dressed before leaving her room. The whole day she was doing what she was supposed to do, she couldn't get the white haired man off of her mind. She felt a little weird.

Later that night, she went a walk, hoping that she'd find him in the same place he was the night before. She stopped for a moment, staring at the back of his head. Slowly, she made her way up to him before sitting down. "What are you thinking about?"

Ukitake turned to look at her, raising his eyebrow. What was he thinking about? He shrugged her shoulders at her question. "Just about the old days before this happened to you."

Saiko raised her eyebrow at that moment. She didn't understand how he could remember everything about her life as a Shinigami, yet she couldn't remember a thing. Sometimes, she did wonder what exactly he was talking about and what their relationship was. "Saiko Aizen…what was she like? The old me…I want to know."

He blinked a couple times, surprised that she would even ask about her old life. He thought about it for a moment, "It would take quite a while to explain everything to you. Since I'm sure you're curious about her relationship with me."

She was taken aback at his final statement. How would he have known that that's what she was the most curious about? Maybe it was just a lucky guess? Either way, she was going to dwell on how he knew what she really wanted to know. "Alright, we can meet up every night and you can tell me a bit about my passed life with you and as this thing known as a Shinigami. How does that sound?"

Ukitake take stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to say. He would be willing to tell her, but her knowing it wouldn't exactly bring her back to him. Slowly, he nodded in agreement. "Okay…we can do that."

Saiko stood up, nodding her head. "I'll be back here tomorrow night. You better be here or I'll be very pissed off that you didn't keep up your end of the deal."

He nodded his head, "I won't forget. I'm very good a keeping promises, Saiko."

She blinked, blushing a bit as she looked away from him. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah…we'll see about that, Ukitake-san." With that, she walked off, heading back home.

Other the course of several months, Saiko had learned about the person she once was; Saiko Aizen and her relationship with Jūshirō Ukitake. Of course, after spending every night with him for the past few nights, she could see why her old self fell for him. He was such a kind and gentle man, she couldn't deny that. Deep within her heart, she could tell that she was beginning to fall for him. How could she? He wasn't even really alive even if every moment she spent with him made it seem like he was. "I wish I could have remembered that all on my own…but I don't think I'll ever be _that_ person. Who am I kidding? I'm not her. I actually, still think you have may have had me confused with someone else and just want me to be this Saiko Aizen."

Ukitake tilted his head to the side at what she said. Even after everything he told her, she didn't believe that she reminded him so much of her? Maybe she was right? Maybe he was just so pained by the fact that Saiko was gone that he would want anyone to be her? "I don't think that's it."

She nodded her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "I do think that's it! You want me to be someone I'm not so that you can feel better! Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm **not **Saiko Aizen and I'll never be her? Huh? Why?"

He blinked, listening to her as she spoke. Every word she said seemed to be true. Why was he acting like that? He was better than that. But he did love Saiko and he would have done everything for her when she was still in the Soul Society. Now, she was gone and no one would be able to replace her, but this girl in front of him reminded him so much of the Saiko Aizen he loved. His green eyes softened a bit to a more saddened expression. "You just reminded me of her when we first met. I honestly thought I was looking in the face of Saiko Aizen once again."

Saiko huffed, looking away from him. In a way, she was flattered that she reminded him of someone he loved but she was also mad and sad that he didn't think of her as her own person. Someone completely different from this other girl who he had loved and who was now gone. "You're such an idiot! You can't even get over this other girl enough to realize that I love you, Ukitake! Has that thought ever crossed your mind before? Well? Has it?"

Ukitake shook his head. Honestly, the thought had never crossed his mind before that she may be falling for him; not once in the months they spent together. "Saiko…I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way about you. You are a very nice girl, but I just can't. I truly am sorry."

She stared at him for a moment, her arms falling to her side. Now she had just made herself look like a fool. Telling a dead guy that she was in love with him and not having those feelings returned, she was so dumb. She turned away from him before she stood up from the ground. "It's fine…really…don't worry about it." She said softly as she walked away from him. Slowly, hot tears rolled down her cheeks, she sniffed a bit, wiping them away but they just kept coming.

He watched her silently as she started to run off towards her house. Should he have even said he didn't feel the same about her? He only said it because she isn't the same person he feel in love with the first time, it was hard to tell if she would ever be the same Saiko. He did feel bad about it, his heart ached at the fact she was upset by the whole thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Saiko wiped her eyes, keeping her hand over heart. How could she have been so stupid as to tell him that she loved him? All it did was hurt her even more. Why couldn't she be the Saiko he loved? At least then, she'd know her feelings would have been returned to her.

She stopped for a moment to make certain she had gotten rid of the tears that were flowing from her brown eyes. She blinked a couple of times, looking up at the sky. Something seemed off to her. She titled her head to the side before shrugging it off.

"Hm…I've found myself a tasty soul!" the hollow cackled, looking at Saiko.

At that moment, she couldn't feel her legs as if they didn't want to move. Slowly, she turned her head to face the hollow that was coming towards her. What was that? Her brown eyes were wide, she felt like crying again. Was it really going to eat her?

The hollow stopped, looking around. The girl couldn't have moved that fast to get out of its way. It groaned. "You!"

Ukitake looked down at Saiko, "You have to be careful," he said softly to her.

For a moment, Saiko was speechless. "How did you…" she was silenced by his finger on her lips.

He turned to face the hollow, furrowing his brow. "You shouldn't attack an innocent girl who can't defend herself."

The hollow cackled at his statement. Was he stupid? "That's how we work; I thought you a Shinigami would know that. I guess I was wrong."

Ukitake sighed heavily. He didn't have much time to deal with a low class hollow like this. It was completely a waste of his time. "I wouldn't get so cocky hollow. You're still low class and I don't need my Zanpakutō."

With that, he used Shunpo getting closer to the hollow. It caused it gasp in surprise. He held out his hand, putting the other one over top of his wrist. "Hadō number 31; Shakkahō!" A red burst of light came from the palm of his hand, striking the hallow.

Saiko stared at him, her eyes still wide. She knew that! She sat there as memories flooded her mind. Even the memory of _that_ fateful day; the day she was killed by a hollow. She remembered the pain in his eyes as she lay in his arms, taking her last few breaths of life. "Jūshirō Ukitake! What were you thinking? I can't believe you allowed me to go off on my own and I almost get killed by a hollow again!"

Again? Did she just say again? When he had talked to her before, he never told her how exactly she died. She wouldn't have known, unless, she was back to normal…the same old Saiko Aizen. "Saiko…how did you?" he asked, making his way back to her, reaching his hands out to her to help her.

She stood up, reaching her hands up to his, taking them. "Just now…the attack…you saved me. This time you weren't late at all. I do want to thank you, for saving me and for helping me regain my memories of you."

Ukitake stared at her for a moment. He wasn't even sure what to say. He was at a loss for words at that moment. "Well…I…you're welcome."

Saiko slowly started to pull him a long back to 'her' house. "I want to thank you the proper way." She said with a smirk on her face.

He raised his brow. The proper way? What did she mean by that? He was going to find out sooner or later.

While in the house, Saiko looked around in all of the rooms of the house to make sure that no one was around. A smirk crossed her face as she led him to her bedroom. She shut the door behind him, walking over to the bed; she sat down and patted beside her.

Slowly, Ukitake made his was over to the bed, sitting down next to her. What could she possibly want that deals with the bed? He looked over at her, his green eyes staring into her brown ones.

She put her hand on the side of his face, leaning up. Her lips were a few inches from his at that moment. She closed the small gap, kissing him softly. Her hand moving to the back of his head, running her fingers through his silky snow white hair while the other hand moved to his shoulder as she slowly slid herself onto his lap.

His eyes widened a bit. He was caught off guard by what she was doing. Nevertheless, he returned the kiss she had started, putting hands onto her back. He moved a bit, so that her back was against the bed.

Saiko let out a small gasp into the kiss. Did he finally catch on to what she meant? She ran her hands down his back; bring them around to his chest. She grabbed his haori, pulling it down over his shoulders.

Ukitake moved on his hands up her shirt a bit, massaging her soft skin as he did so. Slowly, he pulled her shirt up, breaking the kiss to get it over her head. He stared at the petite girl beneath him for a moment. What was he doing?

She put her hand on his cheek, smiling at him. "It's okay, Jūshirō. I'm the one who wanted this."

He tilted his head to the side for a moment, smiling back at her. "If you're sure that this is what _you _want."

Saiko nodded, leaning up and kissed him softly. "It is."

With that, Ukitake nodded his head before he started to kiss her neck. Slowly, kissing down chest while his hands wondered down her body, stopping at her pants and he gently ran his fingers along the top of them.

A shiver ran up her spine at his touch. She bit her lip, whimpering a bit. Why did he have to be a tease? She moved her hands back to his Shihakusho, pulling it to the side and off of his shoulders. Her eyes were half lidded at that moment as her breathing started to become labored.

He slowly undid her pants and slowly pulling her pants and panties off of her. His green eyes gazed over her now naked body. He wanted to ignore his growing erection, but it was becoming quite hard to do so.

Saiko looked down at herself for a moment, moving her hands down the belt around his waist, untying it. She bit her lower lip, slowly pulling his hakama down; her eyes on his now exposed erection.

Ukitake put his hands on the bed, close to her sides as he maneuvered between her legs. Once he was close to her entrance, he slowly pushed into her and he let out a small grunt.

Her eyes widened as he pushed into her. She let out a loud gasp; she put her hands on his shoulders, grabbing a hold of them tightly. Her whole body tensed up at that moment as she arched her back up to get used to him.

He was still for a moment before he started to rock his hips back and forth. His own breathing had become labored from his own movements.

Saiko wrapped her legs around his waist, pulled herself closer to him. She breathed heavily into the crook of his neck. Her hips moved slightly against his, taking him all in every once in a while as she did so.

Ukitake bit his lower lip, allowing small grunts to escape from his lips. His muscle pulsed a bit inside of her. He wasn't certain how much longer he'd be able to last.

Her body shuttered a bit beneath him. She moaned out in pleasure. Her inner walls tightened around him as they moved their hips in rhythm with each other. She arched her back up as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders, moaning loudly as she hit her release.

He thrust into her several times, making her take him fully every other thrust. His fists clenched tightly on the bed sheets as he pushed deeply into her one more time, releasing his hot seed into her. He slumped over her, breathing heavily.

Saiko relaxed a bit, looking over at him. A small smile curled across her lips. "I do love…y-you… Jūshirō Ukitake…"

Ukitake looked over at her for a moment, his green eyes locked on her brown ones. "I …love you too…Saiko Aizen. I'm…glad…you remembered…"

She nodded her head, closing her eyes. "M-me too…"


End file.
